1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security systems, and more specifically to a security device built into a telephone to protect an area in which the telephone is located.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous security devices have been built or proposed that incorporate telephone devices. In particular, devices that allow a telephone set to protect an area in which the telephone is located have been proposed in the prior art.
Examples of such devices include the designs included in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,027,103 and 6,263,069. In accordance with typical prior art designs, these devices will dial out to a preprogrammed number when a security event of a pre-established type is detected.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, many of the devices heretofore proposed or made available add significant cost to the cost of a normal telephone device. Also, security devices incorporated into telephone devices are generally somewhat complicated to operate, leading to frustration and mistakes on the part of the person using them.
Normal electronic telephones, which are not enhanced by any type of security device, are inexpensive and reliable. Further, operation of the simple features of such phones is straightforward, and understood by almost all of those who use them. It would be desirable to provide a security telephone that is simple for anyone to use.
Many security telephone devices provide various features regarding how a security event is handled. In many cases, the function to be performed in case of a security event is to call a specified number or numbers to notify an appropriate person of the event. In the past, this call was often made to a police department or private security company.
However, the increase in the number of security systems being installed has led to problems caused by calls to the police department. An extremely large number of such automated calls turn out to be false alarms, which taxes the ability of the police department to provide normal services, due to the time involved in checking out such false alarms. As a result, many police departments no longer respond to calls placed by automated security systems, or at least charge a hefty fine for a response that turns out to be a false alarm.
Many security systems therefore automatically place calls to a security company, which will then take responsibility for checking out the cause of the call and contact the police department if an actual intrusion has occurred. However, these systems are also subject to a high percentage of false alarms, and can be relatively costly.
Telephone devices that incorporate the ability to place a call to a pre-programmed number have been proposed. However, such devices are relatively complex, and require that one or more numbers be programmed in advance. Programming and updating such numbers is a level of complexity that many consumers resist, preventing such devices from becoming widely accepted in the marketplace.
It would be desirable for a telephone security system to be incorporated into a standard telephone set, and add minimal overall cost to the device. It would further be desirable for such a system to provide flexibility for a user, and be extremely simple to use.